


Vampire and the Fairy

by xXIyra16Xx



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIyra16Xx/pseuds/xXIyra16Xx
Summary: A princess and her family have been cursed to be vampires. Despite being told not to leave the castle in fear of being turned to ash by the sun's light the princess sneaks out one day and meets a fairy. Years pass and the curse is taking it't toll on the princess can her fairy friend help her? Read and find out.





	Vampire and the Fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StuckInVertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckInVertigo/gifts).



> this story is my part of the trade with sweeetangerine.tumblr.com
> 
> i have stayed up until 4-5am in the morning on many nights trying to finish this story. so be warned for how crap it's going to be.  
> if you are interested in participating in a trade with me be sure to leave a comment or if you have tumblr you can find me under the url rwbymemes.tumblr.com.
> 
> Artwork by sweeetangerine.tumblr.com

 

Weiss Schnee could remember clear as day when her entire family was cursed a few decades ago. How they were cast to live in the darkness of the night because her father and herself had rejected a marriage proposal from the Versailles family. According to them, it was an arrangement to better both families. However, Weiss’s father knew better. The Versailles family were one of the noble houses while the Schnee’s were the Royal family of the country. The Versailles patriarch offered his son Neptune to be Weiss’s husband, whom she sneered at upon meeting him. He seemed the type of boy who would have flirtations and affairs with multiple women and of course he had tried to charm her but she would have none of it and neither would her father. King Reiner Schnee rejected the idea which made the Versaille’s family seethe in anger. They swore that day they would curse the Schnee name and they were right. For it was only a fortnight after that an old woman came to the castle, she wore black robes and her skin bone bleached white. The guards had tried to stop her from going near the royal family but were cast aside by an invisible force. The closer she came toward them the taller she grew, and with a shriek that outmatched that of a banshee she swooped over them in a black cloud and disappeared.

The royal family thought it was a cruel magic trick done by a magician who disguised themselves to scare them into submission, hired by the Versailles family. Until one day Weiss had attacked a maid, sinking her teeth into the flesh of the woman’s neck. When confronted by the guards and her family, the only explanation she could give was that she was hungry and that the maid looked delectable. Thinking her mad her father locked her in her room, only to be released a few hours later. She remembered how her father had blood covering his white stubbled chin and red stained clothes when he opened the door. Her mother and older sister had a similar incident a few days after.

Now in the castle library, Weiss sat comfortably in a chair with a book in hand, it was one of her favourite books about a tragic romance with a noblewoman and foot soldier. Despite knowing that she should be asleep, Weiss knew that she couldn’t afford to for she did not want to skip on seeing the creature that had captivated her non-beating heart.

_A few years after she and her family became cursed with vampirism they had discovered many ordinary things could now harm them, sunlight was one of those despite being warned not to go out during the day Weiss still grabbed her hooded robe, snuck out of the castle and explored the woods nearby. It was during her exploration that she stumbled upon a being thought to be a myth. Sitting on a rock by a stream was a fairy, her hair was black that faded to red at the tips and ended just above her shoulders. She wore a red tunic with a black leather belt and a flower crown made of white roses rested upon her head, her wings were outstretched as she absorbed the warmth from the sun’s rays shimmering at the tiniest movement. Fer face was serene and her eyes closed. Weiss dared not move lest she would frighten the fairy away and continued to watch in complete awe at the magnificence of the creature._

_“I know you are there,” the fairy giggled as she opened her eyes and by the heavens, if Weiss still had a beating heart it would have stopped, her eyes were the purest of silver Weiss had ever seen._

_The vampire princess turned an ran back toward the castle thinking that what she saw was a mere trick of the mind from being in the sun too long. But she was stopped by a strong grip on her arm._

_“Hey, don’t run away!” it was almost pleading. “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”_

_The white-haired vampire turned and saw the fairy hovering in the air with a confused look, her and still gripping her arm._

_“It’s not safe to be near me,” Weiss had told the fairy._

_“Why?” the creature asked curiously, her head tilting._

_Weiss swallowed thickly, her hunger for blood intensified as she felt the fairy’s pulse on her arm. “I…My family and I have been cursed. We have become monsters.”_

_“The only family I know of that was cursed were…” realisation struck the silver-eyed fairy and let the princess go “Wait…You’re a Schnee?”_

_“Yes…and right now I should go.” Weiss battled the bloodthirsty monster within she didn’t want to hurt the fairy or anyone for that matter, but it became harder with each passing day._

_“Will you tell me your name before you go?” she begged and somehow making her eyes rounder with a sad look in them._

_“It’s…It’s Weiss.” Weiss stuttered. “Now I-”_

_“That’s a pretty name!” she twirled in the air, “My name’s Ruby Rose, I’ll be here tomorrow. I mean I don’t have many friends and well would you like to be friends?”_

Weiss couldn’t help but smile at the memory of their first meeting and how they continued to meet in the forest at around midday. Deciding that there was no point in trying to read the book she got up and put it back on its shelf and went to walk the halls of the castle until the afternoon bells chimed from the town church. Before her family was cursed, the castle was always bright, warm and full of energy. But now it was cold dark and miserable. The people who worked within the stone walls were fearful of the royal family, the workers and guards were ordered to keep information about their curse to themselves and not to utter a word to anyone lest they wish to, as her father put it, ‘disappear’. Other than the incidents many years ago Weiss, her parents and her sister all managed not to attack or kill anyone for their blood instead they opted to hunt animals during the hours of the night. But it did little to sate their hunger.

Weiss saw two guards chattering to one another but as soon as she neared they stopped and stood at attention. The princess could smell their fear and who could blame them? If she were in their position, she too would be afraid of being attacked by a blood-sucking monster that looked like a normal human being. Their reaction made Weiss feel like an outcast, that she should be ashamed but it wasn’t her fault, it was the Versailles family. With a low growl, she hastened to her room to grab her cloak and meet with her fairy.

 

* * *

Ruby bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly as she waited by the stream for Weiss because today marked five years of them being best of friends and while she never said it out loud, her feelings for the Vampire princess extended beyond simple friendship. No, every time they met Ruby became more and more entranced by the woman, the way Weiss spoke about herself, what she liked and disliked, what her hobbies were she always listened with rapt attention. When she made a funny joke or silly face the Princess’s laugh made her heart do little flips. At first, she didn’t believe that Weiss was truly a vampire and made the mistake of pulling the princess into the sunlight, the painful yelp that came from Weiss’s lips as her hands got burned made Ruby feel ashamed of herself. She apologised to Weiss over and over even though Weiss said it was ok as long as she didn’t try to pull her into the sunlight again.

Shaking her head to get rid of bad thoughts, Ruby pulled her flute from her belt and began to play. The song itself filled those that listened to it with a sense of calmness, many of the fairy folk loved listening to her play her instrument.

“I didn’t know you could play?” A voice spoke softly.

Stopping halfway through the tune Ruby looked over to her right she saw the person who made her stomach flutter and her heart skip a beat.

“Hello, Weiss,” She greeted and shoved the flute into her belt. “I play sometimes but not all the time.”

“It was nice, it gave off a sense of tranquillity,” Weiss smiled softly, “I brought some fruit for you.”

Ruby’s eyes sparkled excitedly “Oh wow really?! I mean are you sure? What about you do you want some?”

Weiss shook her head and handed Ruby the small basket of fruit to which the fairy accepted gratefully. Lifting the small cloth the sight of the delicacies made her mouth water. There were strawberries, grapes, blueberries and a few apples as well.

“You’re drooling.” Weiss sighed in mild exasperation, lifting her gloved hand and wiping the corner of her winged friend’s mouth. The feeling of the glove on her skin made Ruby frown, while she knew that Weiss was cold to the touch she couldn’t help but miss the feeling of her soft skin touching her own.

“You’re wearing gloves?” Ruby asked. “You never wore gloves before.”

“Well one I am as cold as ice and secondly,” Weiss paused, “It helps to block the sun.”

“And thirdly?” Ruby prodded. “There’s a thirdly there, I can tell.”

Weiss stepped away from Ruby a little bit her expression was one of fear she was afraid of saying how whenever she felt her friend’s warmth or felt the pulse of her heartbeat under her fingertips it sent her mind into a bloodlust frenzy. Silence befell the two the only sounds were the rustling of the leaves in the trees and the occasional birdsong.

Ruby stepped forward “Sorry Weiss I didn’t mean to pry, but we’ve been friends for years now, you can tell me things.”

“But I'm afraid,” Weiss muttered, “I am afraid of what you will think of me.”

“So? you’re a vampire by no choice of your own,” Ruby stated the obvious.

The fairy missed how the princess’s hands tightened into fists.

“You don’t get it!” Weiss suddenly screamed angrily. “You do not understand how much of an outsider I am, how I am practically starving myself because my family and I do not want to harm other people, to show them that there is nothing to fear from us.”

Ruby blinked in shock at her royal friend’s outburst, the basket of fruit falling to the ground as the fairy’s hands went lax.

“And just being near you is driving me insane!” Weiss said with tears brimming in her eyes, “You have no idea how many times I thought about biting you, your scent alone makes my mouth water.”

The princess clapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide and scared as she confessed a horrible truth and took a step backwards, and another and another until she ran away. Ruby did not give chase for she was too shocked by the fact that Weiss wanted to bite her and drink her blood. How long had Weiss felt like this? Ruby did not know. Guilt settled in the pit of her gut for not being able to recognise how the curse truly affected her princess. _I have to make it up to her_ Ruby thought determinedly picking up the fruit and putting it back in the basket Ruby flew back home.

Her home wasn’t that far from the stream, a few metres or so. It resided in a big oak tree with dense green foliage, but most of the fairy folk call it the Mother tree. Shrinking back to her original 4-centimetre height and shrinking the fruit basket with her magic, Ruby flew up into the branches. Within the branches were the homes of the fairy folk, acorns. Aided by fairy magic the acorns were bigger than normal big enough to house two or three fairies. Some of them hard floral patterns carved on them with little windows and doors. It was a common misconception that people believed that fairies lived in mushrooms if anything it was pixies that lived in them.

Ruby flew to her house that resided in the middle set of branches and knocked on the tiny door.

“Yang I’m back!” Ruby called through the door.

The sound of scurrying and a cup falling to the floor reached the red themed fairy. A few moments later the door opened revealing a dishevelled blonde haired fairy.

“Oh, R-Ruby you’re back,” Yang stuttered, “Earlier than usual.”

Ruby rolled her eyes and stepped inside the house. “You’re wearing Blake’s tunic, by the way, sis.”

Yang looked down at herself and saw the nightshade purple tunic that was clearly not hers, “Fiddlesticks.”

Ruby laughed and put the basket of fruit on the table where Yang and herself would eat, with the occasional company of Blake too.

“Weiss got upset today,” Ruby said suddenly.

“Did she bite you?” Yang frowned in concern.

“What? No,” Ruby rebutted “But she did say that she thought about it.”

Yang didn’t like the way this conversation was going but nodded for her sister to continue.

“She said that she is starving herself.”

“How so?” The blonde haired fairy raised a brow.

“Weiss and her family have been avoiding killing humans,” Ruby’s shoulder’s sagged sadly, “She told me once that she and her family hunt animals to satisfy them, but I never truly realised how little it did. She said that by being near me is a struggle for her and I feel bad about putting her through that. Which is why I am going to apologise.”

“Why do you have to apologise?” Yang questioned. “If anything she should apologise for wanting to bite you. I mean it is her fault for wanting to see you.”

“And It makes me happy that she does see me, but if she is torturing herself to do so then…” Ruby’s face became sad, “I’ll tell her that she doesn’t have to see me anymore.”

Yang sighed and pulled Ruby into a hug, “You have fallen in love with her haven’t you?”

A sob escaped Ruby’s lips as she nodded into her older sister’s shoulder.

“There might be a solution to your problem Ruby,” another voice spoke.

The sisters broke apart and looked to the other fairy in the room. Blake was a pretty fairy with black hair and amber eyes, who was currently wearing Yang’s tunic that was a little too big for her.

“You could always ask the hermit not far from here if he could break her curse.” Blake folded her arms.

“Old hermit Ozpin?” Ruby thought aloud, “I guess I could, but I don’t think Ozpin can break a curse as powerful as Vampirism.”

“Only one way to find out, isn't there?” Blake gave a small smile, one that gave the young red fairy a glimmer of hope.

 

* * *

The ballroom was one of her favourite rooms throughout the entire castle as she always found herself wandering into it whenever her heart and mind was in disarray. Night had fallen, and Weiss could not get over the confessing outburst she had earlier. How the words of wanting to bite her winged friend tumbled out of her mouth before her brain could process what she was saying. The vampire princess walked over to the piano that resided in the corner of the dancefloor where the musicians would usually play. Sitting behind the ivory keys, Weiss rested her fingers on their surface and took a deep breath. Soon the air was filled with gentle piano notes.

_Mirror, tell me something_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

 

Weiss then spurred her hands over the keys making the tunes faster and louder. This song was rather personal to her after she became cursed. However, the mirror aspect did not make sense for she had no reflection but nothing else fit when she wrote the song.

 

_Mirror, tell me something_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

_Mirror, what's inside me?_

_Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

Playing the piano and singing was the only thing Weiss truly enjoyed, since she was young she had a natural talent for the arts. She sang a non-lyrical crescendo as she played over the keys before singing the next part of her song.

_Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?_

_Save me from the things I see!_

_I can keep it from the world,_

_Why won't you let me hide from me?_

_Mirror, mirror, tell me something._

_Who's the loneliest of all?_

 

Weiss felt that this was the perfect song to play after what had happened earlier, she knew in her un-beating heart that Ruby would never want to see her again in fear of being attacked by the monster that dwelled within her. She lost the only true friend she had, making her feel the loneliest person in the world.

 

_I'm the loneliest of all._

 

Weiss played the final key and slowly pulled her hands away from the piano. Standing up, she made her way to leave the ballroom when suddenly a sound reached her ears, a G note from the piano she just played, turning her head to the sound the princess’s jaw dropped to the sight before her. There shimmering in the moonlight in a long red dress with glittering wings and white rose flower crown was Ruby, who was smiling at her.

“I didn’t know you could play,” the fairy chuckled as she repeated Weiss’s own words. “Nor have you mentioned that you could sing, the song though…it was really sad.”

“What are you-”

Ruby held her hand up, stopping the vampire princess from speaking another word. “I came to apologise.”

“Apologise?” Weiss blinked in shock, “For what? You haven’t done anything.”

Ruby strode over to Weiss her smile faltering a bit “I am apologising for not realising how much you were torturing yourself because of me.”

“Ruby.” Weiss sighed, “I was willing to go through that because I wanted to see and spend time with you.”

“Why?” Ruby asked. The fairy had spoken with her sister and Blake about all the times she spent with the vampire princess and how much fun they had over the years. After today’s event, however, Yang concluded that possibly Weiss had feelings for Ruby if she was willing to torture herself for years to spend time with her. But the silver-eyed fairy wanted to hear it from Weiss herself because she wasn’t sure if the princess truly saw her that way.

Weiss stood in silence, the simple question of ‘why’ hung in the air. Why did she put herself through the torture to spend time with Ruby? Why did she always feel happy whenever she was around the creature? Why was she willing to risk of being burned to ash as they walked through the woods? Why was it that Ruby was the only one to make her laugh? Why did she deny her true feelings for Ruby?

“Why?!” Ruby asked again only a little louder, her voice echoing off the stone walls of the ballroom.

“Because I…” Weiss paused, did she want to tell her? Was it worth it? She was a person who was cursed to live in the shadows, and Ruby a sanctified creature of light. Could it work between them?

“Please,” Ruby begged, gently grabbing Weiss’s hands with hers.

Weiss felt a sharp pain in her chest as she saw the sad look in those silver eyes, a voice in her mind though urged her to do something unthinkable. _Drink her blood! Kill her! The blood of a fairy will make you stronger!_

“No.” Weiss whimpered as she clutched her head trying to block out the beast inside. “I won’t.”

“Weiss.” Ruby’s concerned voice caught her attention.

“Ruby you have to go, I can’t..” Weiss warned before she cried in frustration, her fangs protruded down piercing her lower lip leaving small beads of blood in their wake. Stepping away from Ruby, Weiss brought one of her hands down and painfully bit into it and gave a muffled scream. Trickles of blood began to run down her hand, the monster inside her still urging her to kill, chanting. _Kill her, Kill her, Kill her!_ She dug her fangs deeper into her hand trying to stop herself from harming the person she cared about most in the world.

Ruby could not stand seeing Weiss putting herself in pain, taking two steps the fairy wrapped her arms around the woman and held her tightly. Weiss struggled against Ruby, blood staining the fairy’s dress as she cried for her to run away and to get away from her. But Ruby held Weiss and whispered in the princess’s ear.

“Weiss it’s ok, you can bite me.”

Weiss ceased her struggling and became still, trying to comprehend the words Ruby whispered in her ear. She stared at the red clothed fairy in shock like if she had completely lost her mind yet no fear was present in those silver eyes. Only warmth and gentleness.

“B-But,” Weiss stuttered. “But if I bite you, you will turn into-”

“I promise you here and now that I won’t become a vampire.” Ruby cupped Weiss’s cheek with her hand and ran her fingers behind the woman’s ear, pulling her head close to the pulse point in her neck. “Everything will be ok.”

Tears began to fall from the vampire princess’s eyes.

“I am sorry Ruby,” Weiss sobbed, “Forgive me.”

She bit down into the soft flesh of Ruby’s neck, blood trickling onto her tongue. It was sweeter than the sweetest of honey and smooth like a beautifully refined wine. However, she did not enjoy it, for she was taking it from Ruby. The person she loved.

 

* * *

  **A Few Hours Earlier**

* * *

_"Bl_ _ake you said that Ozpin didn’t live that far from the mother tree,” Yang whined pitifully, “My wings are tired and its nearly time for dinner.”_

_“Well, you didn’t have to come with me!” Ruby retorted._

_The three fairies were flying through the trees towards the hills where hermit Ozpin lived in a hollowed out tree trunk. In truth, it wasn’t that far, at least for a human. But being only two centimetres in size the distance is far greater. Never the less Ruby was determined to find out if there was a way to break Weiss’s curse and to ask Ozpin if he could do it. It took a while before the fairies could see the flicker of firelight between the trees and a man sitting on a small stump humming to himself while he turned a small skinned rabbit on a stick over the fire. The hermit wore hazel green robes with brown shoes, he had silver hair and appeared to be middle-aged. However, the fairies knew he was much older than he seemed to appear._

_“A little dangerous for three small fairies to be travelling in these woods,” the hermit chuckled, “But I can tell one of you are seeking something.”_

_The trio looked to one another unsure. Ruby slowly flittered forward and hovered in front of his nose. “Ah, I had a feeling it was you,” Ozpin smiled, “You have a rather unusual friend accompany you most of the time.”_

_“H-How…What?” Ruby was shocked, how could he possibly know Weiss._

_“Little fairy, I know of the princess’s curse.” He chuckled, “But I have seen you both meeting on many occasions. But I digress you want to know if I can break her curse.”_

_Ruby was stunned as to how Ozpin could know all those things but nodded eagerly for his answer, hope gleaming in her silver eyes waiting with baited breath. The smile fell from the hermit’s features and became saddened._

_“I am sorry, little fairy,” Ozpin apologised sincerely, “But the magic that has cursed the Princess and her family is too strong for me to break.”_

_Ruby couldn’t believe it “What?! Surely there has to be a way to break it or someone powerful enough to break it!”_

_“Now now, I said that there was no way for me to break it,” Ozpin said calmly “But I know of a way to break the curse. Just that I can’t do it.”_

_“HOW DO YOU BREAK THE CURSE THEN!” Ruby yelled although to Ozpin it came out as more of a high pitched squeak._

_“Silly creature, you can break the curse.” He grinned again._

_“Me?” Ruby pointed to herself._

_“Yes you,” Ozpin lightly poked the red fairy making her lose her perfect hovering, “Fairies have extremely powerful magic, I have known for a while that the blood of a fairy can break the strongest of curses when consumed.”_

_Ruy paled a little, “Will…Will I die?”_

_“Oh good gracious no,” Ozpin laughed “No when you use your magic to make yourself bigger the cursed victim merely has to take a mouth full.”_

_Ruby breathed a sigh of relief before another question raised her concerns all over again, “Will I turn into a vampire if she bites me?”_

_“No the magic in your blood will cancel out the effects of Weiss’s vampire venom, But when she drinks your blood she will feel pain,” Ozpin warned, “It will hurt.”_

_Ruby frowned and bit her thumbnail unsure why drinking her blood will cause the person she fell in love with to feel immense pain._

_“Well, little fairy,” Ozpin spoke snapping her out of her thoughts. Ruby looked at him with a slight tilt of her head. “Now that you have the answer you sought, what are you going to do next?”_

_Ruby gazed into the light hazel eyes of the hermit and gave him a determined grin, “I am going to break Weiss’s curse!”_

_She twirled in the air and thanked the hermit for his help and flew back to Blake and Yang who remained a safe distance away, telling them that she will explain everything once they get home._

 

* * *

 Ruby hissed as she felt Weiss’s fangs pierce her skin, it only lasted a moment before she felt nothing. Looking down, she could see Weiss fighting herself from taking her blood and decided to speak words of encouragement.

“Weiss, please drink. I’ll be ok.”

The fairy heard Weiss whimper in refusal and felt her pulling away.

“No, Weiss listen to me,” Ruby demanded firmly, “I can break your curse. Just…please.”

Ruby felt Weiss’s posture go rigid when she spoke those words. The fairy sighed as it seemed that the princess needed an explanation or at the least reassurance than the simple statement of ‘I can break your curse.’

“Weiss, I sought out a hermit by the name of Ozpin in hopes of finding a way to help you rid of the darkness that plagues you. So that you will no longer fear of hurting others, of hurting me. Ozpin said that he could not break the curse himself but said to me that drinking the blood of a fairy can break it.”

She felt Weiss begin to shake like a leaf in the wind, felt the cold breaths against her shoulder coming in short bursts.

“Only a mouthful Weiss, that’s all you need. Pain will follow once you consume my blood but I promise I will hold you close until it passes. I am begging you, Weiss, drink my blood. Free yourself and…if not for yourself then for me.”

Weiss listened to every word Ruby spoke, how they brought more tears streaming down her cheeks. The fairy was begging her, pleading with her to take that step in breaking her curse. Steeling herself Weiss shut her eyes tight and sucked out enough blood to fill her mouth before quickly pulling away yet taking great care to ensure her fangs did not rip tears into Ruby’s skin. She swallowed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, slowly opening her eyes she saw Ruby standing there with a smile and her hand covering her neck as small trails of gold dripped down her wrist. _Gold?_ Weiss thought. However, before Weiss could even ask why Ruby’s blood was such a colour her body started to feel rather warm. Sweat beaded on her forehead as one would if they had a fever, her stomach knotted itself making the princess double over in pain. She screamed. It hurt. Weiss felt two arms encompass her comfortingly, but it did very little as the pain only got worse.

Seeing Weiss in pain was like a thousand daggers to her heart, Ruby held the princess like she promised and muttered soothing words in her ear. Weiss started to curl into herself, and Ruby guided them to sit on the polished marble floor. It was not ideal, but Ruby knew that Weiss wouldn’t be able to walk due to the pain she was suffering. Weiss continued to cry in agony and curled into a fetal position while clinging onto Ruby. The fairy rubbed soothing circles along Weiss’s back wishing that Weiss would forgive her for making her go through this.

“I-It hurts, Ruby,” Weiss stuttered out, “It hurt’s.”

“I’m sorry Weiss,” Ruby apologised before pressing a kiss on the crown of Weiss’s head, “But it should be over soon.”

“I didn’t answer you before,” Weiss hissed, the pain becoming excruciating all over but it was most prominent from the shoulder area. “About why I went through all that to spend time with you.”

“Weiss, you don’t need to answer-”

“No,” Weiss interrupted, “I have to tell you why, why I went through all of that. Truth be told I risked it because in a way you made me feel alive again.”

Ruby gave a small tilt of her head not understanding what Weiss meant.

“When I got my curse, I closed myself off from the world. I spent the first few years doing nothing but looking out the window of my bedroom watching the world change while I stayed the same.” Weiss laughed bitterly before her face scrunched up the pain in her back throbbing as if something were trying to tear out of her shoulders, “I didn’t even realise that fifteen years went by before I decided to sneak out of the castle and went outside. That was when I first met you.”

“Is that so?” Ruby smiled warmly.

Weiss nodded “Yes, I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw you. It was as if you came right out of a storybook. I thought I was dreaming hence why I ran. I also did not think you would be in the same place the next day yet there you were.”

“Well, I told you I would be,” Ruby said.

“I know, and I am glad that you weren’t some dream,” Weiss breathed, “The more we talked and kept each other company. I realised that what I felt was beyond normal friendship.”

Moving so she could gaze directly into those silver orbs, Weiss cupped Ruby’s cheek and smiled, “Ruby, I love you.”

The princess leaned forward and captured Ruby’s lips with her own which earned a muffled squeak from the red silver-eyed fairy. Weiss ignored all the pain and focused solely on the soft petal-like lips of Ruby Rose, her precious flower. Nevertheless, the kiss was short-lived for Weiss felt the skin on her back tear open making her scream so loudly that Ruby was certain it would shatter the glass windows. The fairy opened her mouth to ask what was wrong until transparent wings with an ice blue sheen unfurled behind the white-haired woman.

Weiss panted as the pain began to subside but she could feel something off about her shoulders like something was attached to them. Turning her head to see what felt so odd about her back, her jaw became slack in awe, confusion and shock.

“Wings?” both women said in unison.

“R-Ruby?” Weiss kept her eyes on the flying appendages “Did the hermit say anything about me turning into a fairy?”

“No,” Ruby said equally dumbfounded, “But at least your curse is broken. Right?”

“I-I think so…” Weiss spoke, not entirely sure. “I mean, I don’t feel thirsty for blood and…”

Weiss placed a hand over her chest where for the first time in many years she felt the beat of her own heart.

“I can feel my heart beating again.”

Ruby smiled as tears of joy ran down her face and tackled Weiss making her yelp in surprise that was later silenced by a kiss. The white-haired woman hummed and kissed back wrapping her arms around the red fairy’s neck.

“I love you, Weiss,” Ruby muttered as they parted for air.

“I love you too,” Weiss replied and claimed Ruby’s lips for the third time.

It was not long until the guards came with their weapons at the ready causing the two lovers to jump apart.

“You’re highness we heard screaming, are you…Are you..” one of the guardsmen trailed off as his eyes stared at the translucent wings sprouting from Weiss’s back.

Weiss pushed herself up from the floor, “I am fine gentlemen. In fact, I have never been better for I am no longer the bloodthirsty monster you once feared. My most cherished friend Ruby has cured me of my curse.”

The men muttered in confusion and doubt.

“But you got wings,” a second guard pointed. “How did that happen?”

“That is an issue I will explain when I am in the presence of my family,” Weiss assured. “Do not treat Lady Rose with hostility for she has saved me from eternal misery.”

The guards looked at each other before slowly sheathing their weapons. Weiss turned to her new lover and held out her hand for her to take. Ruby accepted it and pulled herself off the floor smiling all the while.

“Please send word for my family to meet in the throne room,” Weiss ordered, one of the guards hastily went to fulfil that order. Weiss gave Ruby’s hand a gentle squeeze letting the red fairy know she had no intention of releasing it any time soon and guided her to the throne room.

Ruby gave a small squeeze in return letting Weiss know that she too had no intention of letting go.

 

* * *

  **A Few Days Later**

* * *

The news of Weiss breaking her family’s curse spread throughout the kingdom giving them much relief of no longer having to live in fear. There were various rumours as to how the princess broke the curse, from simply making portions to using magic that she secretly harboured. However, Weiss and those in the castle knew the truth for when her family entered the throne room she had noticed that they had not returned to being human. Although they had many questions for Weiss and why she had wings and was in the company of a fairy. The princess explained what had transpired between Ruby and herself thought left out a few details about confessing to one another, while in the middle of her explanation a man in green robes with silver hair strode in seemly coming from nowhere. He introduced himself as Ozpin the hermit and said that he was glad to see that Weiss had freed herself from being a vampire. Weiss, of course, asked him why only she was cured and turned into a fairy in the process.

Ozpin smiled at her and stated that Ruby was a pureblood fairy to which will change the person who drank it into a fairy. The king then asked what would happen if he drank his daughter’s blood to which the hermit shrugged answering that they would simply return to being human and as quickly as he came he left, leaving the royal family and Ruby to figure out what to do. Weiss saw how hard her family was struggling with the vampire curse and gladly offered for them to drink her blood but all of them did not want to. Weiss had pleaded with them and eventually they accepted albeit still reluctant. The rest of the royal family became human and celebrated by having a family hug. However, Weiss had discussed with her father that she could no longer be a princess now that she was a fairy. The king smiled lovingly at her and said that she was still his daughter and that he and her mother will always love her and that she is welcome to stay at the castle whenever she wished.

The king also thanked Ruby for freeing Weiss which in turn freed his wife and eldest daughter and said that she too was welcome to the palace when she desired. Ruby gave a slight dip of her head in thanks for the offer and said she would gladly visit if Weiss decided to stay. The newly turned white-haired fairy princess frowned at that and decided to confess to her parents and her sister that she was actually in love with Ruby and did not want to be apart from her. It was a shock to the king and queen, though her sister Winter merely chuckled at Weiss saying that she should live with Ruby instead so she could get used to the life of a fairy.

Now sitting on a small leaf with her legs dangling over the edge was Weiss looking down at the forest floor with Ruby hovering just below.

“Come on Weiss, you need to keep practising on how to fly,” Ruby smiled up at her love holding her arms out, “I promise I’ll catch you, should you fall instead.”

“Well aren’t you encouraging,” Weiss huffed, shuffling a little more off the edge. She flapped her wings a few times to warm them up.

Ruby waited patiently while watching Weiss’s wings gain speed. The red fairy was happy that Weiss took her sister’s advice to live amongst them because it meant that she got to spend a lot of time with the princess and help her with fairy-type things. She saw Weiss push herself off the leaf and prepared to catch her, instead, she let out a loud squeal.

“Weiss, you’re doing it!”

Weiss was beaming from ear to ear as she was flying, rather slowly downward to Ruby and grabbed her hands, intertwining their fingers together. Ruby pulled the white-haired fairy down and pressed her lips against hers in a loving kiss.

Weiss hummed happily her eyes closing and just as she was about to kiss back her lover pulled away.

“I love you so much Weiss,” Ruby whispered.

“I love you too Ruby,” Weiss replied, “Now and always.”

 


End file.
